If Only The Walls Could Talk
by ctfallengoddess
Summary: Rory andTristan get locked in a closet for hours.


Author: Cindy Bressman  
Email: cindy_rella2@yahoo.com  
Summary: Rory and Tristan get locked in a closet at Chilton.  
Rating: PG  
Content: There is a little language.  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. The characters and the show belong to The WB, and Amy Sherman-Palledino  
  
Please read and send feedback thank you!!  
  
  
  
If Only The Walls Could Talk  
  
It was a Friday afternoon and Rory had to stay after school to make up a History test for her teacher.   
  
'Ugh I can't wait to get out of here!' Rory thought in exasperation as she continued to work on this test. 'Are we really going to ever use this again?' Rory continued to ponder.   
  
"Ms. Gilmore, are you about finished? I really must get going," Ms. Caldecott said pushing Rory to finish up.   
  
Rory walked up to her desk and handed in the paper. She replied to Ms. Caldecott, "I've finished."  
  
"I really must be going, but can you put those three globes away that are out?" Ms. Caldecott asked Rory.  
  
"Sure Ms. Caldecott," Rory said plastering a fake smile upon her face as the teacher rushed out of the room.  
  
'How do I get stuck here and she gets to leave?' Rory continued to think while she was alone...or so she thought. She was lugging the first two over to the closet and placed them on the shelf. She went back and grabbed the third one. She walked into the closet and placed it on the second shelf all the way in the back. Just then the light goes off and the closet door swings closed.   
  
"Guess who?" Tristan smirked, playing another one of his many games with Rory.  
  
"Tristan! NO!! The door's locked!" Rory exclaimed turning on the light and pushing him aside.   
  
"It's not locked...see?" Tristan smiled smugly and turned the doorknob. He began shaking it, "Damn! It's locked!" he yelled slamming his fist against the door.  
  
"Did you think I was lying to you?" Rory grinned at his outburst. As if my Friday's aren't bad enough...now I'm stuck in a closet with Tristan Dugray!" Rory yelled to herself.   
  
"Hey, like this is fun for me Ms. Bookworm!" Tristan shouted, as he began banging on the door and yelling.   
  
But the school was emptied out, not even a janitor was near. Rory leaned against the wall and slid down until she was sitting.   
  
"Sit down, we're gonna be here for a while and no one can hear you anyway," Rory said turning away in disgust.   
  
"And why won't your mom come looking for you Mary?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Because she is picking Rory up at the library on the way to Friday night dinner," Rory explained. "Which won't be for another couple of hours," Rory continued.  
  
  
"Just great," Tristan mumbled.  
  
"Hey! You are the one who got us into this mess in the first placed!" Rory shouted, asserting the blame.  
  
"How was I supposed to know the door was locked?" Tristan snapped back.  
  
"If you would just leave me alone we wouldn't be stuck here together," Rory explained.  
  
Rory took out her book of the night and began to read from where the bookmark was. She sat there for minutes as she drifted off into space. She hadn't realized that Tristan had been staring at her for the last 10 minutes.  
  
When Rory finally realized his blue eyes gazing upon her she asked, "What?"  
  
"Nothing. Just wondering why you're reading a book NOW?" Tristan explained, as his eyes began to scan the room for a new focus point. Each and every time he removed his eyes from Rory's figure they seemed to find their way back.   
  
"Well it's not like we could have a civil conversation," Rory said drifting back off to her book. Tristan leaned against the wall and just stared at the doorknob.   
  
As Rory was reading her book she fell asleep and  
Tristan just watched her. He leaned in and placed her bookmark in the page she was on before closing it. He took his jacket off and laid it on Rory, as she lies there unaware of his kind and gentle side.   
  
Rory opened her eyes and looked around. She looked down at Tristan's jacket and pinched herself.   
  
'This ALL has to be a dream,' Rory thought and she pinched her arm. Nothing happened. 'I must be awake,' Rory realized. 'Why do I have Tristan's jacket??' she continued the list of thoughts.  
  
Tristan glanced in Rory's direction and glanced away. Rory handed him his jacket.   
  
"Umm...here...thanks," Rory said uncomfortably trying to smile.  
  
"Yeah sure, whatever," Tristan replied.  
  
Rory sighed. 'Yup back to the same old Tristan. Figures he's nice when I fall asleep," she thought as she looked away from him.  
  
"God, how long have we been in here?" Rory questioned herself out loud.   
  
"One hour, twenty-three minutes, and 10 seconds...and counting," Tristan replied.   
  
"Wow...very precise," Rory observed trying to make conversation.   
  
"When's your Friday night dinner? How much longer do I have to be here?" Tristan questioned glancing down at his watch every minute or so.   
  
"Eight...but you're not going to make your watch move any faster that way," Rory smirked trying to be humorous despite the situation.  
  
"I'm sorry Queen Mary," Tristan growled bowing his head to Rory.  
  
"What's your malfunction?" Rory asked.   
  
"Being here! I should be home...alone in my house while my parents are out late with business meetings," Tristan sighed in frustration and he bowed his head down to Rory.   
  
"Can't we ever talk to one another? If it's not you on my case it's Paris and her little clique," Rory said as she slumped herself into the corner of the room.  
  
"Start talking, we're going to be here for hours Rory," Tristan said in defeat. "Don't get used to that," Tristan assured her.  
  
"Don't worry I won't," Rory replied to him, glad to hear her real name come from his mouth...even if it was only for tonight.   
  
  
Lorelai is seated at Luke's counter with her hands holding out a giant green mug for Luke to fill with coffee.   
  
"You're sick, you know that?" Luke commented as he poured her coffee.   
  
"I know, but you gotta love me for it," Lorelai laughed, brushing her curly brown hair away from the side of her face.   
  
"Don't you have a daughter to pick up?" Luke asked, trying to come up with a reason for her to leave.   
  
"Nope...well not for at least 4 hours," Lorelai answered.   
  
"Why so long?" Luke asked. "Don't you have that famous Friday night dinner?"  
  
"Yeah we do, but she has this big report to do so she's staying at the Chilton library until eight to work on it," Lorelai explained to him. "You should come with us tonight," Lorelai suggested.  
  
"No...I couldn't. Besides your mother would hate me,"  
Luke protested.  
  
"No...well yeah but she hates everyone so it wouldn't be a change," Lorelai replied chuckling to herself.  
  
"You're scaring me...all giddy and hyper. That's it, I'm cutting you off," Luke observed her as he flicked the switch on the coffee pot off.   
  
"I'll drink it cold," Lorelai argued.  
  
"And I'll pour it out," Luke said demonstrating this to her.  
  
"You didn't! Well I'll just eat the coffee beans," Lorelai said trying to reach the can on the shelf from her seat at the counter.  
  
"Lorelai this is unhealthy! You can die from an excessive intake of caffeine," Luke warned her.  
  
"Excessive? Have we been studying at Chilton too?" Lorelai laughed, making fun of the small town guy. "I appreciate your concern...but I'll die without coffee. So...hand over those beans."  
  
Luke brought out a plate of beans. "Here...you asked for beans," Luke said with a straight face.   
  
"A joke? From Luke...couldn't be," Lorelai, said continuing to make fun of him. "Oh no...look at that stern face.  
  
Luke picked up the plate of beans and Lorelai snuck behind the counter and grabbed a large handful of coffee beans.  
  
"Hey! Out! Out!!" Luke yelled pushing her from behind his counter. "This is my counter! No customers allowed behind it," he said getting slightly red in the face.   
  
"Close early and get cleaned up. I will pick you up at 6. You get to see what Hell I go through every Friday," Lorelai ordered. She stood up and walked out without giving dumbfounded Luke a chance to respond.  
  
'Is this like a date? Am I going just as a friend?' a billion questions, and thoughts were buzzing through Luke's head as he processed the information.   
  
  
"So what country are you picking to do your report on?" Rory asked Tristan, who just lifted his head.   
  
"Italy," Tristan muttered. "You?"   
  
"France," she replied.  
  
"Why France?" Tristan asked in shock.   
  
"Because I want to eventually go there...and see the Eiffel Tower, the romantic scenery," Rory explained.   
  
"The Eiffel Tower is the most romantic at night...sometimes they have lights outlining the entire structure," Tristan described his memories of France from the previous year. Rory is just listening to him and envisioning this picture.  
  
"Wow, sounds like a great place to visit," Rory stated.   
  
"Yeah sure it is," Tristan agreed, running his fingers through his blonde hair.   
  
"So why did you pick Italy?" Rory questioned.   
  
"Because...it was the country I saw the least of when I traveled around Europe," Tristan explained. "There has to be much more than the little glimpse I got."   
  
"I'm going to go back-packing through Europe," Rory said, trying to strike up some conversation while trying to remain somewhat on topic.   
  
"I'd like to go back, except not have my itinerary planned out. I want to see things on my own," Tristan admitted, looking down at his watch.  
  
Rory pushed her hair behind her ear and glanced up at him, "So how long have we been in here?" she asked.   
  
"About 3 long hours," Tristan answered resting his head on the wall.   
Rory stood up and stretched and said, "I can't sit down anymore!"   
  
"I know what you mean," Tristan laughed. Rory took a seat this time a little closer to Tristan.   
  
  
A muffled ringing startled Lorelai, who had been painting her nails.   
  
"Where are you? Keep ringing," she instructed the phone. "Ah hah!" she yelled as she punched the talk button. "Hello?" Lorelai questioned.  
  
"Hi, is Rory there?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
"Ah the bagboy, no she's at Chilton," Lorelai answered.  
  
"Chilton? What is she still doing there?" Dean inquired. 'Why hadn't Rory mentioned this?' Dean thought to himself.   
  
"Big BIG history report," Lorelai replied. 'Hmm...what would mom say to Luke and Dean both coming to dinner,' Lorelai thought. A light sinister laugh escaped her mouth.   
  
"What's so funny?" Dean asked trying to think if he said anything remotely humorous.   
  
"I was just thinking how much Rory might like it if...if you came with us to Friday night dinner tonight," Lorelai said offering him a one-way ticket to Hell.   
  
"Is that ok with her grandmother?? I mean after the-the dance incident and all," Dean stammered to get his sentence out.   
  
"Yeah, sure it'll be fine. Meet me outside Luke's at 6," Lorelai instructed.  
  
"If you say so. Bye," Dean answered hanging up the phone.   
  
Lorelai hit talk to turn the phone off and again to turn it back on. She dialed a number and a voice answered.   
  
"Hello?" Emily Gilmore asked.   
  
"Hi Mom," Lorelai said with a wide smile.   
  
"Hello Lorelai. What do you need?" Emily inquired, turning into her heartless tone.   
  
"Mom I can't talk long, I just wanted to tell you to set up two additional plates at dinner," Lorelai quickly replied.  
  
"For who Lorelai?" Emily continued her interrogation.  
  
"Well," Lorelai started, "I thought it would be nice for dad to meet Dean and...and-" Lorelai said being cut off.  
  
"And who?" Emily asked angered.   
  
"Luke. He and I are supposed to work on new ideas for his diner and I thought it would be nice for him to join us," Lorelai answered.   
  
"Dean? The boy from the dance?" Emily asked in concern. "She's still seeing him?"  
  
"Yes mom, can you try to be nice to him for Rory's sake?" Lorelai begged her mother.   
  
"Alright, and Luke...the Ice Man?" she questioned.   
  
"Yes mom, but if you call him that at dinner we will all leave," Lorelai stated matter-of-factly.   
  
"Fine Lorelai, but be on time," Emily agreed hanging up the phone.   
  
'Rory should be happy with my idea,' Lorelai thought happily to herself.  
  
  
"No one will find us until Monday," Tristan mumbled.   
  
  
"With that attitude no they won't," Rory, retorted inching a little closer to Tristan.   
  
"What are you doing?" Tristan asked as Rory slid in front of him.   
  
"You gotta do something to get you to stop looking at that watch," Rory replied positioning Tristan's hands.  
  
  
"And this is for?" Tristan continued his questioning.  
  
  
"It's a game called slide. Follow my hand movements," Rory instructed, doing each movement slowly.   
  
"What's the purpose of this?" Tristan inquired, looking puzzled.   
  
"Fun and it will pass the time," Rory explained.   
  
After about 10 minutes Tristan got the hang of it and picked up some speed.   
  
"I think I remember doing this when I was a kid," Tristan said trying to recall his kindergarten days.   
  
"They let you have fun during school?" Rory laughed questioning him.   
  
"No...but I was a little class clown then," Tristan smirked.   
  
"And I can see not much has changed," Rory grinned, avoiding eye contact to keep from laughing.   
  
"And you come off sweet," Tristan said, "What about the side I see?" he asked with a slight sneer.   
  
Tristan screwed up the game as he momentary look at his watch.   
  
"Tristan!" Rory exclaimed.   
  
"We've been in here for almost five hours! When's your mom supposed to pick you up?" Tristan yelled.   
  
"Around 6:30," she answered.  
  
"You were gonna spend that much time working in the library?" Tristan asked looking at Rory as if she was from another planet.   
  
"No, I was going to read my book for while...after I got my information," Rory replied seeing nothing wrong with her love for books.   
  
"You're odd Rory Gilmore," Tristan informed her, staring straight into her brown eyes.   
  
"Thank you," Rory smiled staying in front of Tristan and leaning against the wall.   
  
  
"Move, move, move!" Lorelai stood behind Luke pushing him along to finish getting ready.   
  
"You're the one that wanted me to go," Luke reminded.  
  
  
Lorelai pushed Luke out the door of the diner and almost right into Dean.   
  
"What's he doing here?" Luke asked Lorelai, keeping his warning eyes on Dean.   
  
"I invited him for Rory," Lorelai answered. "Now both of you behave and get in," she instructed.   
  
"Fine," Luke mumbled obeying Lorelai's instructions.   
  
  
Lorelai opened the driver's side door and climbed in.  
She turned car on and took off. They drove in silence on their way to Hartford. Lorelai turned on the radio and Luke immediately turned it off.   
  
"HEY!" Lorelai exclaimed.   
  
"Keep your eyes on the road, you're gonna kill us all...before we even get to your mothers," Luke yelled.   
  
  
"Oh brother, this is gonna be the longest 30 minutes," Dean mumbled to himself rolling his eyes.   
  
  
"It's almost 6:30, your mom should be here soon right?" Tristan asked.   
  
"Yes Tristan! She should be here any minute," Rory assured him. "What about your mom?"   
  
"My parents both work late on Friday's," Tristan quickly explained.   
  
"Oh," Rory replied.   
  
  
"She's not out here," Luke alerted Lorelai.   
  
"I can see that," she informed him. "I'll go check the library," Lorelai said getting out of the car. "I'll be right back, don't talk to each other, don't look at each other, better yet don't even move."   
  
"We'll be fine," Dean assured Lorelai.   
  
Lorelai walked into the school and walked around to the library. She looked around and didn't see Rory or even her stuff. Lorelai ran down looking in classrooms. Mr. Medina was sitting behind his desk.   
  
"Have you seen Rory?" Lorelai asked him.   
  
Luke and Dean appeared in the doorway behind Lorelai.  
  
"No not since she was making up her test in Ms. Caldecott's room," Mr. Medina answered. "She's not there?"  
  
"I haven't checked there yet," Lorelai turned and almost ran into Luke and Dean.   
  
"C'mon I'll take you," Mr. Medina said getting up and leading the way.   
  
They appeared in the classroom. They saw a janitor cleaning up in the back of the room.   
  
Rory looked down at the floor and a piece of hair fall in her face. Tristan leaned in and brushed it out of her face they gazed into each other's eyes and slowly moved toward each other.   
  
"Sir, can you open the closet?" Lorelai asked the janitor noticing Rory's things on one of the desks.   
  
Rory and Tristan kissed, and didn't here the keys in the door jingling. Tristan pulled away and the closet door opened.   
  
"Rory?!" Lorelai gaped at this sight in mere shock.   
  
"Mom? Dean?" Rory asked, feeling a pit growing in her stomach.   
  
Tristan got up and quickly left.   
  
"Umm...thanks for getting me out," Tristan said feeling uncomfortable.   
  
"Looks like you wouldn't have minded staying in there a little longer," Dean mumbled.   
  
"Can we just get out of here, your grandmother is waiting," Lorelai reminded.   
  
Tristan retreated out of the classroom and building without saying goodbye and Rory was probably to busy explaining things to everyone that she wouldn't have noticed. He ducked out and ran to his car and proceeded to go home.  
  
Rory quickly got up and gathered up her books and papers and followed everyone out to the car. Rory and Dean sat in the back while Luke and Lorelai were in the front.   
  
"Buckle up," Lorelai said looking in the rearview mirror.   
  
"Dean it didn't mean anything. I didn't even kiss back," Rory said lying.   
  
"I told you so," Dean replied.   
  
"Told me what?" Rory looked confused.   
  
"That he liked you," Dean explained.   
  
"So everything's ok? We can go put on a performance for my mother?" Lorelai asked.   
  
"Yeah," Rory smiled, feeling extremely guilty when Dean hugged her and kissed her on the top of the head.  
  
  
Lorelai parked outside her mother's. Everyone climbed out of the car and stood outside the front door. Lorelai rang the doorbell.   



End file.
